


A Touch of Your Love

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crushes, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Otabek is a good bro, Smut, Weddings, viktuuri wedding, yuri is seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Everyone expects Yuri to go with Otabek after the wedding, but he has someone else in mind.





	A Touch of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> Phayte, I hope this is to your liking! I tried to include things I know you love. This fic definitely took on a mind of its own. JJ isn't quite the sex god I planned and the fic devolved into schmoopy boy love.
> 
> Thank yous to A and J for reading this over and encouraging me when I felt like this fic would never get finished. I'll name you once the exchange is revealed.
> 
> The title of this fic is borrowed from Little Mix's "Touch." I listened to a lot of music but the line, "just a touch of your love is enough to knock me off my feet all week" seemed to fit quite well here.

Everybody expects Yuri to go with Otabek on the night of Viktor and Yuuri's wedding.

It usually makes Yuri laugh. As if Yuri would ever fall for his best friend. Sure, maybe they tried to make out on a high after sharing a podium, but their chemistry was more like siblings - and not the disturbing kind Yuri saw between Michele and Sara. He needs someone to challenge him, not ground him.

There's someone Yuri has in mind, but it's...complicated, to say the least. He thinks he feels the same way but Yuri needs to play his cards right if he wants to be with him.

Yuri stands on Viktor's side at the altar and tries not to smile as they share their first kiss as a married couple. Smiling at romantic things isn't on brand for Yuri, even though he's almost eighteen now and far more mature than the angsty fifteen year old he was when he first joined seniors.

He joins the rest of the wedding party for photos. Yuri is shocked Phichit can put his own phone down long enough for someone else to take pictures of him.

As they wait for the photographer to finish setting up her camera, Viktor slips something into Yuri's pocket. Yuri reaches in and glances at the condom in his hand.

"What the _fuck_ , old man?"

Viktor glances nervously at Yuri. "Just in case you and Otabek - well - you know."

Yuri stares at Viktor. "Were you walking around _with a condom in your pocket_ to give to _me_ at your own fucking wedding?"

He shrugs. "I know you got your own hotel room for tonight. It's important for you to be safe. Even though you've probably had that talk from Lilia already-"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Yuri would sell his soul if it meant he could erase the memory of Lilia sliding a condom on a banana from his mind. "For your information, Otabek and I are just friends. That's all we will _ever_ be."

Viktor raises an eyebrow at him, then turns back and slides his arm around Yuuri, smiling at the photographer. Yuri rolls his eyes and puts rabbit ears behind Georgi's head.

Eventually, the photographer sends family and the wedding party into the reception hall for photos of just the happy couple. Yuri walks up with confidence to the bartender and orders a vodka cranberry.

"This DJ is boring."

Yuri turns and grins at Otabek. "Why didn't you offer up your services?"

Otabek snorts. "I'd have to play sappy romantic pop all night. I'd lose my credibility."

He laughs and shows Otabek the condom Viktor gave him. "As if I didn't pack a box for the trip."

"Three people have asked if I'm going to proclaim my everlasting love for you tonight. It's a very effective cockblock."

"Yeah, I need to hook up with a cocky idiot who doesn't feel threatened by you. Maybe then the rumors will get put to rest." He watches Otabek's eyes follow Mila along the dance floor. "You should just ask her to dance."

Otabek elbows Yuri in the side. "Are you talking about the same cocky idiot I think you are?"

Yuri glances at the table in the corner of the room, where JJ is talking to a group of new skaters who look equal parts polite and bored out of their minds. Otabek rolls his eyes. "You should just ask him to dance."

He glares at Otabek and hates him for throwing his own words back at him. "It would be a disaster."

"He's not that bad. You know most of that is just fake bullshit for the media. Plus, didn't you hook up with him in PyeongChang?"

"No!" Yuri stomps on Otabek's foot. "He was drunk and depressed after getting dumped by Isabella so I took him back to his room. That was all."

That wasn't _entirely_ true. JJ was drunk off his ass and got handsy. Yuri still remembers the feeling of JJ's breath hot on his neck, the burning touch of his fingers on Yuri's arm, how he tried to tug Yuri down onto the bed. Yuri kicked him and left the room, his heart racing with arousal.

Yuri likes the way JJ carries himself, even though he can be a dick about it. JJ is the one person more full of himself than Yuri. He wants to know what it feels like to be the object of JJ's affection, what it would be like to have his undivided attention.

He looks over at Otabek, who rolls his eyes. "I'll ask Mila to dance if you go hit on JJ."

"Why?"

Otabek leans in. "If we're both actively flirting with someone else maybe we stand a chance at getting laid tonight."

Yuri gives Otabek a slow nod. "Okay. I'm not guaranteeing that I won't pour a drink on JJ though."

"I'd never expect that of you, Yuri." Otabek tips the rest of his drink down his throat and walks out to the dance floor, joining in on the party.

Yuri moves with less assurance than he wants but finally approaches JJ and the group of junior skaters. Katsudon and the old man already have a handful of skating students not even a year after retiring.

"Can't find anyone else to listen to you?"

JJ looks up at Yuri as he stretches out against his chair. "Hey there, kitten."

He looks back and forth between the teenagers, who look ready to wet themselves. "Go away."

They stand and flee without looking back. JJ sighs and kicks out the chair beside him. "Why did you do that?"

"They're a bunch of suck ups." Yuri takes a seat and sips on his drink. "I have to deal with them in Hasetsu all the time. They finally left me alone after I threw their skates into the onsen."

JJ laughs and Yuri feels himself flush. "Of course you did. So, why lower yourself to the corner table filled with people who were invited and not expected to show up?"

"Why come when you know you weren't _actually_ invited?"

He holds up his drink and motions to the cake in the corner of the room. "Free food. Who knows; maybe I'll find some company for the night."

Yuri raises an eyebrow. So JJ wants to get laid. He looks back at Otabek, who is sandwiched between Mila and Sara. It looks promising. "That _would_ be nice. If everyone didn't think Otabek was my boyfriend, perhaps I could find someone too."

JJ laughs again and takes a drink from his glass. "Those people have no imagination. You're clearly just friends."

"How does someone as dumb as you understand that?"

He scoots in closer to Yuri and rests his hand on Yuri's thigh. The warmth on his leg extends through Yuri's body. JJ leans forward. "Wishful thinking, maybe."

Yuri can see every pore on JJ's nose. He sucks in a breath and slides his hand up JJ's leg. "Do you want to come back to my room?"

"Why Yuri, the happy couple hasn't even had their first dance. Surely, the best man isn't willing to miss that."

He squeezes the inside of JJ's leg, his knuckle brushing against his crotch. Yuri tries not to tremble as he feels the bulge in JJ's pants. He wishes he could come up with something clever in response, but his brain is no longer working. JJ laces his fingers through Yuri's and lifts their hands back to the table. Yuri scans the room. No one seems interested in their conversation.

"Let's make a deal. Hang out with me tonight. If you still want me after, then I'll go back to your hotel room."

Yuri nods slowly. "A date?"

JJ gives him a stupid wink. "If you say so, princess."

**

Viktor is giving a sappy speech that Yuri tunes out in favor of trying to drop ice cubes down the back of JJ's shirt. He succeeds and JJ yelps, causing a tearful Viktor to stop, glare, then continues waxing on about the intensity of Katsudon's eyes or something.

Their flirting seems to be enough for the wedding guests to look at Yuri, then do a double take when they discover the undercut he's with isn't Otabek. Yuri grins in satisfaction.

Finally, Viktor holds up his glass and Yuri drinks the entire glass of champagne in one gulp. He wants to stay sober tonight, but he deserves a drink after such a terrible speech.

The DJ begins to play music again and the guests being to dance. JJ takes Yuri's hand and pulls him up.

"You seem happier than the last time I saw you." Yuri turns and leans his body against JJ's chest as they dance.

JJ grips Yuri's hips and moves closer. Goosebumps trickle down Yuri's arms. "I needed a few months to get past it."

He spins around in JJ's arms and finds them face to face. "And you are? Past it, I mean."

"Definitely." JJ looks around. "I'm surprised you're willing to be seen in public with me. I thought I'd only be able to do this if we were completely alone."

Yuri wraps his arms around JJ's neck. "I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks about what I do or who I like."

It surprises him how easy it is to say those words. He doesn't care that he and JJ are dancing so closely they're practically fucking on the dance floor. This feels right, like it's something he should have been doing all along.

JJ smirks. "You like me? I'm not just some point you're trying to prove to everyone?"

Yuri's cheeks pinken. "Okay, whatever, Leroy. Yeah, I like you. Sometimes, you can be a piece of shit, but I like it. You're hot and talented, and I know you like me."

JJ rests his hand on Yuri's ass, patting it. "I do."

They dance for a few songs before a conga line forms. Since Yuri refuses to join in on group dances he tugs JJ back to the table. JJ seems amused and they spend the rest of the conga line arguing over whether or not Otabek will end up in a threesome that night.

"I didn't even know what to do with one girl! Two would be a disaster!"

It's rare for JJ to reveal anything about sex so Yuri pounces. "What about boys?"

He blushes. "I wouldn't know."

Yuri squeezes JJ's thigh. "You talk a big game for having never done this."

"They're about to cut the cake." JJ points to the three-tiered monstrosity near the front of the room.

Yuri watches as Viktor and Yuuri cut the cake and feed it to each other. He wants to vomit but at the same time he knows what this means for him.

He looks back at JJ. "Want to get out of here?"

**

They barely make it into the Uber before JJ's lips are on Yuri's, pushing him against the car door. Yuri readily submits, gripping the back of JJ's head and crushing their mouths closer together. He's wanted this for years, ever since he first watched that stupid Theme of King JJ short program.

He hears the Uber driver say something but Yuri is too wrapped up in the feeling of JJ's body against his. JJ is soft and hard in all the right places and Yuri clings to him, pushing his tongue into JJ's mouth.

JJ slides his hand under Yuri's shirt and he lets out a moan. Even though he doesn't have a lot of room between JJ and the car door, Yuri manages to pull away. "I'm not letting you manhandle me in the backseat of this guy's car."

A voice pipes up from the front of the car. "I appreciate that."

JJ releases a long breath and scoots back to his seat, clicking his seatbelt into place. Yuri clears his throat and takes out his phone, quickly texting Otabek so he knows where they went. His phone buzzes and a blurry photo of Katsudon doing a handstand pops up. _He's already drunk._

Yuri laughs. He probably would have had a good time at the rest of the reception but _this is JJ_ and there's no way Yuri can pass up this opportunity. He'll have to repay them with a kickass gift. Or something cheesy, like a framed picture of the three of them on the podium.

He feels JJ's eyes boring into him and he looks over. "Having second thoughts?"

JJ shakes his head and reaches for Yuri's hand. "This is happening, Plisetsky."

Yuri's mouth goes dry. His cock is so hard it hurts. They're lucky that the hotel is very close to the reception building because Yuri has nothing to say. All he wants to do is climb into JJ's lap and touch every inch of him.

The Uber driver pulls into the lobby parking lot and Yuri exits the car with a mumbled thank you. He and JJ walk through the doors and Yuri takes out his hotel room key as they enter the elevator.

He feels the grip of JJ's fingers on his shoulder, spinning him around, and they're kissing again. The jolt of the elevator doesn't bother Yuri in the least; he's clinging to JJ, the kiss even better than the one in the Uber. JJ cups Yuri's ass and squeezes. He groans and presses his hips forward, satisfied as he feels JJ's erection against his.

The elevator dings and they stumble out. Yuri can barely think but he manages to find his room and JJ tugs Yuri to the bed. For once he isn't speaking. He lets JJ pull him down, straddling his hips. Yuri dips his head down, cups JJ's face, and kisses him. This time, it's slower, but it's filled with promise of what's to come.

Chills run down Yuri's arms as JJ slides his jacket off, setting it aside. Yuri makes quick work of the buttons on JJ's shirt and pulls it open to expose his chest. He runs his hands along JJ's skin, his heart beating in his ears as he pinches JJ's nipple.

The sound that escapes JJ's mouth is delectable. JJ tugs off Yuri's shirt, not even bothering with the buttons. Yuri pulls at JJ's belt but he's so aroused he can't function. JJ lets out a laugh and helps him, rolling them so Yuri is lying on his back. For the first time in a while he's exposed, but he doesn't care. This is everything Yuri wants, to be completely consumed by JJ's affection.

He feels JJ's hand trace his stomach lines, eventually coming to rest on his cock. Yuri moans and thrusts into JJ's hand.

"Do you want --" JJ's voice breaks off and he blushes. He looks away from Yuri's stare.

Yuri nods and pushes against JJ's hand. "I want you inside me."

Everything seems to move in slow motion. JJ tugs down Yuri's pants and briefs, exposing his skin to the cool air. JJ stares at Yuri and he turns his head.

JJ holds Yuri's head and turns it so they're facing each other again. "Look at me."

He blinks and looks at JJ. This feels inevitable, as though everything they've done has led up to this moment. JJ gives Yuri a nervous smile. "Do you have, um, lube?"

Yuri can't help but smile at JJ's awkwardness. He talks a big game but he's clearly never done this before. Like him. Sure, Yuri's used toys before but never _with_ someone apart from a few heavy petting sessions in locker rooms.

"My bag is on the desk over there. It's in the front pocket."

JJ climbs off the bed and finds Yuri's bag and the lubricant, hopping back onto the mattress. He spreads Yuri's legs apart after coating his fingers. Yuri shivers at the initial sensation of JJ's finger breaching him but he tries to relax. After a bit, it actually feels nice as JJ moves his finger inside Yuri, brushing against his prostate. Yuri finds himself rutting against JJ's finger, begging for more.

He obliges, adding a second finger into Yuri's ass. JJ moves his fingers as though he actually knows what he's doing. He groans as JJ finally presses right on his prostate, his cock already leaking.

"Faster." Yuri's voice is raspy and he feels warm all over as JJ moves even faster, his fingers stretching his ass.

"You're so beautiful, Yuri."

Yuri's eyes snap open and he stares at JJ. For the years he'd known JJ, he doesn't think he's ever heard JJ call him, "Yuri."

"Fuck me, JJ. I'm ready. There's a condom in my back pocket."

After giving him a questioning look, JJ finds the condom and tugs down his pants. Yuri stares at the enormous cock in front of him and his mouth waters. He sits up because he has to have a taste. JJ lets out a low cry as Yuri wraps his lips around JJ's cock and slides down, taking it as far as he can go without gagging.

"Oh my god." JJ threads his fingers through Yuri's hair and tugs. "Stop, before I-"

Yuri sucks at the head of JJ's dick and then releases it, settling back onto the bed. He watches as JJ rips open the condom and rolls it on.

"It will be easier if you're on your stomach."

He nods and rolls over. Even though he wants to watch JJ, he knows this first time will be easier like this. There's an entire box of condoms in his bag. They can keep going.

JJ positions himself at Yuri's entrance and he can tell that it's so much bigger than his fingers. Still, it feels fucking amazing as JJ pushes forward, inch by agonizing inch.

Yuri groans and covers his face with the pillow in front of him. He feels so full. It hurts, but he wants more. He wants JJ to fill him up, to wreck him. After what feels like eternity, JJ is fully inside Yuri, his chest against Yuri's back. JJ leans forward and presses a kiss to Yuri's neck, then pushes himself up with his hands on either side of Yuri and begins to fuck him.

It burns but Yuri grows accustomed to the sensation. He's always been a fast learner. Yuri ruts against JJ, torn between wanting to touch his cock and increase the sensation of JJ's dick in his ass.

"You're so tight, Yuri." JJ speaks in an amazed tone, honest and open.

He cries out as JJ grips Yuri's shoulders and uses his body as leverage, fucking him deeply. Yuri squeezes the pillow, his knuckles turning white as JJ fucks into his prostate. He rubs his cock against the mattress, chasing his orgasm. JJ thrusts a few more times before he climaxes, burying his face into Yuri's neck.

Yuri is still close, teetering on the edge of orgasm. He whimpers as JJ pulls out of him and disposes the condom into the trash bin. He's so raw, so open, yearning to come.

"Roll over, Yuri."

He almost doesn't; he doesn't want JJ to see exactly what he's done to Yuri. He doesn't want JJ to know the power he holds and has held for years over him. If he rolls over, there's no turning back.

But he _wants_ this; he needs to come and it has to be JJ. It's always been JJ.

Yuri tries to wipe his face the best he can before he turns over, his breath catching as he looks into JJ's eyes. He's so beautiful, his hair tousled and face pink. JJ's jaw is slack as he looks Yuri up and down.

JJ finally speaks "Let me suck you."

He nods slowly and it's clear JJ was waiting for that brief moment of consent. JJ dips his head down and takes Yuri's cock in his mouth, sliding his tongue around the head. Yuri throws his head back, toes curling as JJ traces the veins down his shaft. JJ cups his balls, then drags his fingers back to Yuri's entrance.

" _Fuck_." Yuri can't fight the word from escaping his mouth and thrusts against JJ's finger and throat.

JJ looks up at him and gives a nod of encouragement. Yuri thrusts again, rutting his hips. He cries out as JJ's finger slips all the way inside him.

The sensation is too much. He wants this to go on forever, but he sees blinding light as he reaches his orgasm, seed dripping down JJ's throat as he swallows him whole.

It can't be more than a minute, but his climax feels like forever. JJ releases Yuri's cock and pulls his finger out and rolls over.

"Sorry." Yuri hopes the grunt can be translated. His vocal chords aren't cooperating.

JJ looks up at Yuri. "What for?"

Yuri blushes. "I didn't mean to, you know, come in your mouth."

"I didn't mind. I wish I had lasted longer." JJ is blushing too and Yuri can't believe this is his life.

He points to the box of condoms. "If you want, we could do it again later."

JJ's face breaks into a smile. "I do. Uh, do you want to go on a real date later? I know I'm going back to Canada tomorrow but we should talk this out."

Yuri nods, then tugs at JJ until they're lying across from each other on the bed. "I'm not letting you get away that easily, Leroy. I've only just found you."

As JJ kisses Yuri, he silently thanks Viktor for agreeing to invite JJ to the wedding.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
